2nd TheJasbre202 TV Awards
2nd TheJasbre202 TV Awards is the second of many award shows brought to you by TheJasbre202. This was the first content from Jasbre TV to be broadcast in 4K, as well as after the logo redesign of 2018. About This is the second award show. SpongeBot678 hosted and gave out the awards. This premiered on March 21, 2018. This is the first award show with the new rebranded logo, as well as with a new host and Jasbre as supervising director. Results Best New Spin-Off * Better Days (2018-present) * Patrick Jr. and Pals * SpongeBob SquarePants Go! * Discord Crib (2018-present) * Times in New Kelp City (2018-present) * The Bikini Bottom Police Department Best Episode * Old Bounds (Better Days) * Failure (SpongeBob: To the Max) * PenisMan: Temmie Central vs. Fox Kids (Discord Crib) * Dare Force (Basket Sponge) * Ginormous Things and Where to Find Them (SBFW Go!) * Who Framed the Sponge? (SpongeBob Fanon) Best Spin-Off * FutureBob ElectronicPants (2017-present) * Basket Sponge (2015-16; 2017-present) * Better Days (2018-present) * Life in Bikini Bottom (2017-present) * SBFW Go! (2017-present) * SpongeBob n' Stuff (2016-present) Best Season * SpaceBob: Voyages in Outer Space (Season One) * SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series) (Season Sixty-Eight) * Discord Crib (Season One) * Spaced Out (Season One) * Basket Sponge (Season Four) * SBFW Go! (Season One) Best Producer * Mrs Chanandler Bong (Better Days) * SBCA (Discord Crib) Best Director * TheJasbre202 (SpaceBob: Voyages in Outer Space) * Somematchyguy19 (Better Days) Best Writer * TheJasbre202 (Better Days) * RTehNoob74 (Spongebob Fanon) * AFallenPower (Spongebob Fanon) * PolarKey (SBFW Go!) Best Adult Spin-Off * SpaceBob: Voyages in Outer Space (2018-present) * Discord Crib (2018-present) Best Kids Spin-Off * Better Days (2018-present) * Baby Days (2017-present) * SpongeBob n' Stuff (2016-present) Best Title Cards Due to Jasbre and SpongeBot ending in a tie, the vote had to be redone, resulting in TheJasbre202 getting all 3 votes. * TheJasbre202 (Better Days) * SpongeBot678 (Dunces and Dragons) * PolarKey (SpongeBob n' Stuff) Best Network Due to Luis TV and Jasbre TV ending in a tie, the vote had to be redone, resulting in Jasbre winning over Luis TV with 2 to 1. * Luis TV * Jasbre TV * Fox Nights * Fox Kids (Philippines) * Temmie Central * Jasbre Two Best Video Game * POBA 2K18 * DoodleBob and the Magic Pencil Best Upcoming Spin-Off Due to all 3 nominations ending in a tie, the vote had to be redone over resulting in Maja winning over NKC and WO2 with 3 to 1 to 1. * Maja Avery's Wildlife Experience (May 21, 2018) * NKC (2018) * Awkward Octopus 2 (2018) Trivia *This is the last Jasbre Awards with the option to nominate the SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series) for any awards, as it really isn't a spin-off as more of a main series. *This award show was originally scheduled for May, but pushed to March for the lulz. *This is the first time someone else hosts the award show other than Jasbre, this time being SpongeBot678. *This is the second year in a row SBCA won Best Producer award, this time for Discord Crib. Category:Awards Category:Award Shows Category:2018 Category:TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:Jasbros Productions Category:Jasbre TV Category:TheJasbre202 TV Awards Category:SpongeBot678 Category:Better Days Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants Category:SpaceBob Category:Spaced Out Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:Basket Sponge Category:Discord Crib